mi_amigo_mi_noviofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yon Tumarkin
Yon Tumarkin (22 de julio de 1979), es un cantante, compositor, actor y modelo israelí. Está considerado como uno de los mejores cantantes del mundo, gracias a que ha recibido varios premios como los Grammys. También es uno de los chicos más guapos del mundo, según la revista Forbes. Primeros años de vida Yon es hijo del escultor Yigal Tumarkin y la dentista Naama Tumarkin. Él nació el 24 de junio de 1979, en Jaffa, Tel Aviv, Israel. Su padre lo tuvo cuando éste tenía 46 años de edad, y su mamá, Naama, tenía 31 años. Su hermano es Dor Tumarkin, que es tres años mayor que él. Yon recuerda con cariño como en su niñez en Israel, éste y sus hermanos ayudaban a su padre en sus esculturas. "Era lo máximo. Me encantaba pasar el rato con mi familia y amaba mucho aprender sobre el arte de mi tierra. Hasta mi papá creía que sería escultor o arquitecto." A los 5 años Yon empezó a interesarse por la música, por la cual su madre le inscribió en un curso de canto y guitarra, en donde aprendió mucho, sin embargo no estaría ya por Israel durante mucho tiempo. En 1985, estalla una gran guerra que provocaría que la familia perdiera su hogar y Yigal perdió su negocio donde trabaja como escultor. Por eso, la famila Tumarkin se muda a Michigan, Estados Unidos, donde vivían familiares de Tumarkin y, al año siguiente, empieza a estudiar en la escuela Okemos High School , en donde conoce a su futuro amigo y compañero en la banda Insode, el cantante Curtis Cregan, por la cual se volvieron muy cercanos. Su padre tuvo que trabajar en un puesto vendiendo comida callejera. Yon dijo «Recuerdo que mi mamá se quedaba sin gasolina todo el tiempo y nos sentábamos ahí y teníamos que dejar el coche y buscar alojamiento y ayudarla a conseguir gasolina porque nunca le gustó pedir dinero a mis familiares y mi papá muchas veces llegaba de trabajar sin ni un centavo. Mis hermanos y yo trabajamos muy duro para sacarlos de la pobreza. Era horrible».Refiriéndose a lo mismo, su madre, Naama dijo que: «Pudimos quedarnos sin gasolina, tuvimos que caminar a la tienda de dólar para conseguir espagueti de un dólar y hacerlo... así que siempre teníamos comida pero si sabía que él quería ir a un concierto ahorraba para ello. Haces lo mejor que puedes con lo que te dan». Yon ha dicho que su infancia se vio muy marcada por el estrés que tenía en la escuela, por sus notas académicas, y ya que no tenía muchos conocimientos del idioma inglés, no tuvo muchos amigos. "Sin embargo, me he dado cuenta que el estrés es algo muy peligroso"-dijo esto en una entrevista del 2013. Sufrió de bullying debido a su nacionalidad. "Me discriminaban. Me decían que debería regresarme a mi país". Además, ha confesado que le daba vergüenza cantar delante de los demás. Sin embargo, venció su miedo en 1988, a los 9 años, al cantar por primera vez en un bar, al lado de su tío, ya que éste era músico y se dio de su gran potencial musical y empezó a ir a clases de canto. 1989-1992: Star Search e inicios en la actuación, vida en la escuela Yon participó en 1989, en la audición del programa televisivo Star Search cantando un cover de Somewhere Over the Rainbow, de la película "The Wizard of Oz" cantada originalmente por la actriz Judy Garland y otras canciones más. Sin embargo, la canción que le dio definitivamente el 3er puesto fue "Barcelona", del cantante marrueco Jo Amar, demostrando su gran fe en la religión judía. De ahí empezó a ganar un poco de fama. Luego, audicionó en 1990 para la serie [[The Kids from Napoleon Hill|''The Kids from'' Napoleon Hill]], en la que hizo uno de los personajes principales, Tim, al lado de Dror Ziv, Graham Jones y Anna Smith . Éste le llevaría al estrellato, teniendo 2 temporadas. La serie hablaba de las aventuras de niños descubriendo misterios. Gracias a su actuación ganó un premio como Nuevo Actor del Año en los Neox Fan Awards en 1991. La serie fue cancelada y su último episodio fue estrenado el 12 de marzo de 1992. Desde 1990 hasta 1993, empieza a hacer shows cantando covers de diversas canciones. En 1992, actuó un papel secundario en la película Shisha Million Rasism, haciendo debut en el cine. También empieza a tener más amigos pandilleros ahí y conoce a Shakira en 1991 cuando este va con su amigo en un viaje de Intercambio. La amistad con Jessica, Shakira y Curtis se vuelve mucho más estrecha por la cual la amistad con sus amigos pandilleros empieza a ser cada vez menos agradable y finalmente se separa de ellos. En 1992, el día del quinceañero de Shakira, Curtis se le declara a ella, y los dos empiezan a tener una relación amorosa, pero secreta, que solo conocían en ese entonces sus familiares y amigos más cercanos. Yon y Jessica se sorprendieron bastante, pero les encantó ver a sus amigos juntos. 1992-1993: Separación de sus padres y ''Games People Play'' Yon empezó a tener ideas sobre el canto de manera profesional, sin embargo, no publicó su primer disco hasta 1993, debido a la actuación y a la escuela. Él ya componía desde 1990 canciones, como por ejemplo, Games People Play y otros. Gracias a su fama, en 1991, contrata con Suny Productions para grabar su primer álbum, terminándola y publicándola 2 años más tarde. En 1992, sus padres deciden separarse y desde entonces su madre los crio a él y a Dor sola. Yon reveló que inicialmente culpaba a su madre por el divorcio, ya que «quería demasiado una familia». También, dijo que «Quería tener a mis padres juntos. Solo recuerdo haber estado molesta con mi mamá, aunque también un poco con mi papá. Todavía me siento mal por eso». Como respuesta, su madre explicó que: «Yon se desahogaba y me gritaba y todo lo que yo podía hacer era decir «lo siento, pero lo entenderás algún día». En esa época, Yon compuso la canción "אני אוהב אותך" '(''Te quiero) en el idioma hebreo, aunque también la compuso en inglés; refiriéndose al dolor de la separación de una pareja, es decir, sus padres. En 1993, Yon '1994: Nace la ''boyband Insode En 1993, a los 14 años regresa al mundo del cine y mientra estaba en la grabación de una película, Goals, conoce al actor Shaun Taylor-Corbett y por la cual se vuelven muy amigos con Curtis y a fines de ese año, gracias a su pasión por la música, deciden crear una banda: Insode. A pesar de de eso, Yon siguió publicitando su EP. Ellos se preparon un año para sacar su álbum ''Believe'''' , la cual fue publicada en 1995 y fue un éxito mundial, sobre todo por las canción ''I want it that way ''y ganó 2 premios Grammy como Mejor Album del Año. '''1995 - 1996: Carrera como solista, modelaje y último año del colegio' Su primer single fue I can’t help falling in love con el grupo de reggae UB40. El éxito fue inmediato y gracias a su buen físico se adentró al mundo del modelaje ya que participó en la campaña de casaca de invierno de la marca Tommy Hilfiger, y ese mismo año desfila en el New York Fashion Week. Ese mismo año hace un cover de Blowing in the Wind de Bob Dylan. Además, ese año se gradúa con muy buenas notas de la escuela, por la cual se dedica enteramente a la música y actuación, y la relación entre Curtis y Shakira se hace pública, por la cual se vuelve un boom en los medios de comunicación. En 1996, regresa a las grabaciones con su grupo y deciden hacer un nuevo álbum: Insode is back! lo cual es lanzda en 1997 y se vuelve un hit mundial gracias a las canciones Everybody y Show me the meaning of being lonely, lo cual Curtis se lo dedica a Shakira, ya que ellos rompen a fines de 1996 debido al trabajo en la música. 1997: Insode is Back Tour y Curtis y Shakira vuelven 1997 es uno de los mejores años para este grupo, ya que gracias su nuevo álbum deciden a hacer un tour por Norteamérica, Sudámerica, Asia, Europa y Australia, en la cual también cantaron canciones de su anterior álbum. El tour comenzó por Nueva Jersey, Estados Unidos el 19 de marzo de 1997 y terminó el 14 de enero de 1998 en Sydney, Australia. Durante 1997 también reciben 2 American Music Award por su álbum, 1 Billboard Award por Mejor Banda, entre otros. A mediados de 1997, Shakira y Curtis retoman su relación amorosa, por la cual se los llamó la Pareja del Año. También ese mismo año, Jessica fue invitada los Billboard Awards por este grupo, pero sobre todo por Tumarkin. 1998: Vuelta como solista Yon aprendió mucho a hablar español en su niñez, y le ha servido mucho en el aspecto musical, por la cual su canción A gritos de esperanza fue su primer single en español y fue un éxito inmediato, y llegó al puesto #1 en el Billboard Hot 100. Ese mismo año, decide sacar The Longest Time, la cual habla el video habla sobre en la época que estuvo en la Secundaria. Él y su grupo siguió dando muchos performances, pero el más conocido de ellos fue ese año en los Grammys, y ganaron 2. 1999: Álbum ''I will love you more than that'' Insode lanzan en 1998 el álbum I will love you more than that ''y se vuelve un éxito mundial, alcanzando el puesto 1 en Sudamérica, Norteamérica (#1 en Billboard Hot 100), en Europa y Asia. Ese mismo año, ellos ganan el álbum Platino, lo cual les dio un gran salto a la fama, tres Grammys y un MTVA Award. '''2000: Regreso a las pasarelas, el cine y primer álbum como solista: ''Hidden ''y relación amorosa con Jessica' Yon actúa en la película Gladiator (2000), y aparece en la portada de Vogue de hombres. Ese mismo año participa en el desfile del Milan Fashion Week, y aparece en diferentes campañas de marcas de ropa, como Calvin Klein. Ese mismo año lanza su primer álbum como solista, Hidden, lo cual se vuelve un éxito en ventas, llegando a venderse 2000,000,000 de copias. Su canción Take the last dance for me se vuelve un hit rotundo, y llega a ganar 3 premios American Music Awards, 1 Grammy, entre otros. Ese mismo año, Jessica se declara a John, y empiezan a salir públicamente. 2001: Separación de la banda ''American Boys '' En julio de 2001, la boy band lanza su último álbum As long as you love me, lo cual la canción del mismo nombre gana 1 premio Billboard y 4 American Music Awards. Muchas fans lloraron por su separación, y ante esto el grupo explicó el motivo de su separación: "Durante todos estos años hemos disfrutado estar juntos, pero cada uno ha descubierto su propio talento, así que hemos decidido separarnos para encontrar nuestro propio camino". - decía en el comunicado. En diciembre del 2001, Curtis confirma que está comprometido con Shakira, lo cual causa un gran revuelo en los medios de comunicación. 2003: Casamiento de Shakira y Curtis, hit con ''Bring me to life '' y Hi5 2003 fue "el año de los Cregan". En febrero de ese año, Curtis participa en el programa para niños "Hi5", en donde se vuelve a encontrar con Shaun, y conoce a las actrices Kimee J. Balmilero, Karla Cheatham-Mosley y Charli Robinson, la cual se vuelven amigos muy cercanos que los invita a su boda. El programa se volvió un éxito, alcanzando 1 millón de televidentes. En abril, John participa en un capítulo de esta serie como invitado especial, lo que causó en los fans un posible reencuentro entre el grupo American Boys, pero no llega a suceder. A mediados de ese año, Yon lanza la canción Bring me to life con Jessica Martinez. El éxito es inmediato, llegando a posicionarse #1 en el Billboard USA, UK Single Charts, European Hot 100 Singles, entre otros. El video oficial fue todo una controversia, ya que John y Jessica se mostraban mucho más afectivos, y con un tono más oscuro al que estaban los fans acostumbrados. El 10 de septiembre, Curtis Cregan se casa con Shakira en la Catedral de Milán, en Italia, y la boda se llegó a transmitir en televisión por todo el mundo. Ese día, Yon y Jessica llegaron muy afectuosos a la boda. La boda finalizó con una gran fiesta en un local privado con piscina. 2004: Shakira embarazada, segundo álbum: ''Good Impression '' A inicios de 2004, Shakira revela que está embarazada y todos los medios de comunicación se enfoncan en ella. John dijo ante esto: "No puedo creerlo. Estoy muy contento de que mi amigo vaya tener su familia". En mayo de 2004, Tumarkin lanza su segundo album, Good Impression. El álbum llega a 376,000,000 de copias, se posiciona #3 en los Billboard USA. Una de las canciones, A baby is born, se lo dedicó al futuro nuevo miembro de la familia de su hermano. En noviembre del 2004, Curtis revela que su bebé va a ser mujer, y la controversia vuelve a estar en esta familia, expectante al nacimiento de la nueva miembra. 2005: Casamiento de Yon con Jessica 2006: Participación en el Mundia, ''Your love means everything ''y participación en ''Victoria´s Secret Show'' Aunque Shakira participó en la ceremonia de clausura Mundial de Alemania con Curtis, John no participó en la ceremonia, pero asisitió para ver el partido. Ese año saca el álbum Your love means everything que fue puesto #1 en países de Latinoamérica, Asia y Europa. El 15 de noviembre de ese mismo año aparece junto a su novia Jessica cantando Bring me to Life en el Victoria Secret Fashion Show. 2007: Concierto de los American Boys en el Viña del Mary y ''Hidden Tour'' En 2006, un día Curtis llama a John, conversan y en un momento le dice: "¿Sabes qué? Extraño el grupo. Me gustaba mucho cantar con ustedes". Lo cual John respondió que él también los extrañaba, pero que cada uno ya había tomado su camino. "Pero podemos hacer un concierto"- dijo. Esto hizo que el manager de Curtis se contactara con Viña del Mar, lo cual aceptó al grupo que asistiera a la ceremonia. El concierto fue muy significativo para este grupo. Los chicos se prepararon mucho, y ese día el estadio se llenó de sus fans, esperando a que salieran. El grupo cantó 10 canciones, entre ellas I want it that way, I will love you more than that y Everybody. El 17 de julio inicia su Hidden Tour en Bogotá, Colombia y termina el 4 de febrero del 2008 en Berlín, Alemania. 2008: Not Alone, 2do embarazo de Shakira ' En abril de 2008, saca su álbum Not Alone, que gana 3 Grammys: Mejor Canción, Mejor Artista Pop y Mejor Álbum del Año. En agosto del 2008, Shakira revela que está embarazada otra vez y por lo cual vuelve a causar polémica en los medios de comunicación. En septiembre, Yon y Jessica confirman públicamente su divorcio a través de un comunicado a todos sus fans, lo cual no se supo el motivo, hasta que en 2019, Jessica al revelar que estaba embarazada de su esposa, con la que llevaba casada 7 años, y Yon en un comunicado reveló que su divorcio fue a causa de que Jessica le reveló su sexualidad. '''2009: Nacimiento de la hija de Shakira, ''Split y rumores de infidelidad Ese año Shakira saca su álbum y en una de las canciones, Spy, canta con la colaboración de John Black. El 2 de mayo nace Josephine Cregan, lo cual deja impactados a los medios de comunicación. El 28 de mayo se estrena en Estados Unidos la serie Split, lo cual trata de un romance con dos vampiros, en la cual John hizo el papel de Leo, un vampiro de 600 años. Esta serie fue una de las más vistas en diferentes países. 2010: Participación en el mundial 2017: Greedy, y pareja de Lawrence Curiosidades * Le encanta usar Snapchat. * John odia fumar. A pesar de eso, en las películas que ha aparecido ha tenido que fumar por su trabajo. * Ha aparecido en más de 10 portadas de Vogue. * A él le encanta el chocolate. Dice que hubo una época que él comía 5 barras de chocolate al día. * Le encanta todo que tenga que ver con vampiros. A parte de su serie de Split, ha aparecido en otras películas que tengan que ver con esto, gracias a su atractivo. * Se rumorea que está escribiendo un libro. Hasta ahora no ha sido nada confirmado por él. * Le encanta nadar y correr en la trotadora. Él lleva una dieta muy estricta ya que tiene un adicción al dulce. * Es el tío favorito de la hija de Curtis, Josephine Cregan. * En el videoclip de Everybody, Yon y su grupo se ven con lágrimas negras. En Halloween del 2017, se volvió a poner eso con un atuendo negro. * Le encanta la sangría. * Su súperhéroe favorito de Marvel es Ironman. Galería